adventures in daycare
by Winter Thunder
Summary: AU. In which Lluvia runs a daycare, Gray has to do community service for his run-in with public decency laws, and Lluvia does not fall in love with him at first sight.  100-word drabbles detailing the awkward romantic adventures of a very unlikely couple.
1. Questioning the Justice System

****Summary:** **AU. When Lluvia sent in a request for an extra hand to help around her daycare, she wasn't expecting to be sent a man with a penchant for stripping. 100-word drabbles detailing the awkward romantic adventures of two people who start off on the wrong foot.

* * *

><p><strong>adventures in daycare<strong>

lluvia x gray

_one: questioning the justice system_

* * *

><p>Lluvia read the letter in her hand for the fifth time, too shocked for words. Finally, she looked up at the man who delivered it to her.<p>

"I don't…I don't understand," she said, still utterly stunned. "There must be some mistake."

The corrections officer shrugged. "No mistake, Ms. Loxar."

"B-but…" There was no way to say what she wanted to say politely, so she gave up on looking for one.

"When I asked for an extra hand to help around, I didn't mean send me a _pervert_ with a penchant for _stripping_!" she cried out. "This is a _children's daycare_!"

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to it; I do, however, own this story idea/plotline/etc.

**written & published:** 25 January 2012

**prompt:** beginnings

**word count:** 100

**notes:**

-Yes, I'll be spelling Lluvia Loxar's name the apparently inaccurate way. Juvia/Jubia Lockser is just not my cup of tea. Furthermore, _lluvia_ means "rain" in Spanish, and I think that, seeing as Lluvia was introduced as the "Rain Woman", that was Mashima's intention to name her Lluvia. It's just not...phonetically accurate in the Japanese language, or so to speak, as they don't have the "L" sound (or so I'm told).

-Yes, I know, there is no way that someone like Gray would actually be sent to a daycare. Just bear with me. It was the only sufficiently awkward and weird scenario I could come up with to throw them together. No, I don't know why the government would send a private daycare help so...maybe it's a daycare for a government facility? Yes, that works.

-Yes, all of these chapters will be 100 words. I thought I'd try my hand at being concise. (Do you know how long it took to make this 100 words...I have a problem with word limits.)

**request(s):**

-If you caught any mistakes (of any kind), please let me know!

-Tell me how it turned out and _review_, yeah?


	2. Tardy

****Summary:**** AU. When Lluvia sent in a request for an extra hand to help around her daycare, she wasn't expecting to be sent a man with a penchant for stripping. 100-word drabbles detailing the awkward romantic adventures of two people who start off on the wrong foot.

* * *

><p><strong>adventures in daycare<strong>

lluvia x gray

_two: tardy_

* * *

><p>Normally, a bright, sunny, cloudless day was a surefire sign that it was going to be a good day.<p>

But not today.

No, today, her stripper arrived.

Lluvia sighed and tapped her fingers impatiently against her desk as she waited for the man to turn up—he was twenty minutes late. The daycare opened in just fifteen minutes, and if she was going to be saddled with him (the alternative was no help at all, which wouldn't do), she had wanted to set ground rules and show him how things worked.

No, today was not a good day at all.

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Fairy Tail or anything related to it; I do, however, own this story idea/plotline/etc.

**written & published:** 26 January 2012, 15 March 2012

**prompt:** beginnings

**word count:** 100

**notes:**

-Dedicated to _Silver x Hearts_ for being a lovely, lovely being and reviewing the first drabble. :) Thank so, _so_ much for your support, it means the world to me, especially since this is one of my more unusual ideas! It's totally my story baby.

-In response to something_ Silver x Hearts_ brought up...yes, I did make a conscious decision to not have Lluvia refer to herself in third person. I understand it's definitely out of character, but this is AU and my idea is that Lluvia is a rather different person who is not so shy and did not fall in love with Gray at first sight...which calls for a little tweaking.

**request(s):**

-If you caught any mistakes (of any kind), please let me know!

-Tell me how it turned out and _review_, yeah?


End file.
